Neil
Neil is a monkey hero that appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. It throws space rocks at bloons which does 3 pierce and 2 damage (4 to Ceramics, Marbles, and Fortified bloons) and throws every 2.5 seconds. Rocks cannot pop Lead and Frozen Bloons. It can be placed anywhere. Levels: 1) Neil is a space monkey who throws rocks he collected from the asteriod belt. 2) Attacks once every 2 seconds. 3) Meteor Collision ability: A meteor strikes down from the sky, has a radius of a unupgraded Super Monkey and a blast range of a 2/0/0 Bomb Cannon, cooldown: 60 seconds. Detailed description: Bloons hit by the meteor take 20 damage, if the survive this as a MOAB or weaker, they will be pinned down for 5 seconds, the explosion thingy pops 10 layers and burns the bloons. 4) Has a 25% chance of throwing freezing rocks, freezing bloons for 2 seconds. (The targeted bloons are frozen 2 layers deep and leads can be frozen by this.) 5) Popping power increased to 5 and increased extra damage to Ceramics, Marbles, and Fortified Bloons to 6. Attack range increased to 40 units. 6) Has another 25% chance of throwing burning rocks this time, popping leads/frozen bloons and burning anything it hits for 3 seconds. 7) Plasma Drone: Every 5 seconds, he shoots a plasma drone which shoots plasma blasts at a speed of a unupgraded Super Monkey doing 2 damage and 5 pierce, and shoots identical to BTD6's 4/0/0 Druid. The drone can pierce through bloons, doing 4 damage and 20 pierce. 8) Neil can detect and pop camo bloons. 9) Rocks deal 10 damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. 10) Magnetic Field ability: Pulls up to 100 bloons, MOABs, BFBs and DDTs (MOABs and BFBs take up 25 pierce, while DDTs takes 50 pierce) and they orbit Neil like those glaives identical to 5/0/0 Boomerang Monkey, and lasts 10 seconds and has a cooldown of 60 seconds. 11) Freeze rocks and burn rocks last 50% longer. 12) Attacks once every 1.5 seconds. 13) Meteor Collision size (Of both explosion and meteor) increased by 25%, BFBs & DDTs can now be pinned down. 14) Damage increased to 4, while increased extra damage to Ceramics, Marbles, and Fortified Bloons to 8. 15) Rocks deals 25 damage to MOAB-Class Bloons instead of 10. Attack range increased to 42 units. 16) Has a 12.5% chance of throwing freezerburn rocks, they have the combined effects of freeze rocks and burning rocks. 17) Freeze, burn and freezerburn rocks last 50% more longer, Plasma Drone does 4 damage and 8 pierce. 18) Chance of freeze rocks is now 40%, same with burning rocks and finally, freezerburn rocks have a 20% chance of appearing. 19) Lunar radiation removes camo and regrow off of the bloons hit by rocks. 20) Magnetic Field lasts 50% longer, picks up ZOMGs (Which take up 100 bloons of space) and stores 250 bloons of space! Quotes Upon placement "One small step for a monkey, one giant leap for monkeykind" "Time to kick bloons out of the magnetic field!" When leveling up "Astromical" "For space!" "Yeah!" "Oh yeah!" "Good landing!" "The universe is counting on me!" - Level 20 When tapped on "Hello" "You need space?" "Any commands?" "Space is cool" "Give me some space!" ''- When annoyed ''"Do I have to blast you out of orbit?" - When annoyed When encountering "A stronger bloon is surfacing earth's orbit!" ''- MOAB appearance ''"Not aliens, but pretty tough" ''- BFB appearance ''"Erm, something tells me this guy causes astromical trouble.." ''- ZOMG appearance ''"Something stealthy is surfacing.." ''- DDT appearance ''"What brang this into our home planet?" ''- BAD appearance ''"We are all gonna die for that! This is the dooming death from the outer space!" '' - OTOMA appearance When leaking ''"Bloons have escaped our field of defense!" "So, space may not be exactly equivalent to defense" When using an ability ''"Wipeout time!" ''- Meteor Collision ''"Time to make an orbit!" ''- Magnetic Field Trivia *Neil is based off of the name of the famous astronaut Neil Armstrong, or the cosmologist Neil deGrasse Tyson. Category:Heroes